Pokemon: Ashchu's Transformation
by RaichuFloette
Summary: After Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu run into a mysterious Pidove named Heather, they're trapped in never-ending adventures! Not only that, but Ash has turned into a Pikachu! Will the friends be able to help restore Heather's life to normal while keeping pace with Ash's training and helping him win what he wants to win? But how is that to happen when he's a Pokemon himself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note that in this story, ALL of Ash's Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, etc. is used here. I'm even including Ash's Kalos Pokemon for the fun of it. Thanks for taking the time to read this short note. :) Now please enjoy the story.**_

_**CHAPTER1**_

Ash awoke with an uneasy feeling, as if something bad would happen. He looked at Cilan and Iris, who were sleeping next to him. Cilan was expressionless, so Ash couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. Iris had a pleased face, as if she were dreaming of something exciting. Ash got up and stretched, careful not to disturb Pikachu, who was also sleeping. The yellow mouse's tail-tip twitched as it made a little rumble.

"I'm not tired," Ash said aloud, startling Pikachu awake.

Pikachu sat up and stretched. "Pika-pi?" he yawned, his voice little more than a squeak.

Ash smiled. "Sorry to wake you, Pikachu."

"Ash?" Iris was now awake, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," responded Ash. "You can go back to sleep."

Iris flashed him a curious look, but lay back down and, after a minute, was snoring again.

Ash slowly made his way into the woods where the friends were camping next to. He looked back and saw that Pikachu was trotting after him.

"You coming, buddy?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Pika, pikachu," he stated.

Ash stretched out his arms. "Okay," he agreed. "Let's go." Quietly he and his Pikachu walked into the forest.

Suddenly Pikachu's eyes stretched wide with horror. "Pika?"

"What's wrong, bud?" asked Ash. Pikachu was avoiding his gaze, its eyes locked onto something ahead.

Ash looked back and gasped.

"Ow…" Ash awoke, rubbing his sore head. "W….What's going on?" He slowly rose to his feet and saw that Pikachu was dazed too. Suddenly the yellow mouse stared in disbelief at its trainer.

"What?" Ash asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" The aspiring Pokémon master turned a questioning gaze on Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika pika pika!"

Ash looked down. "Oh, geez…"

Pikachu tossed its head. "Pika! Pikachu!"

Ash saw yellow paws where his shoes had been. His hat was still placed atop his head, but it had shrank so it could fit his tiny Pikachu skull.

"Pika pi?" (Ash, what happened?)

"P-Pikachu?" gasped Ash, momentarily frozen. "You can talk!"

"Pika pika." (Why, of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?)

"I guess now that I'm a Pokémon, I can understand you," Ash realized.

"Pi pi Pikachu." (That's right. Glad you caught on to that.)

"This is…weird," Ash said. "We'd better get back." He looked around. He and his Pokémon were still in the forest, at the exact same spot they'd been when Ash was a human.

"Pika pi?" (Does this mean I can call you Ashchu?)

"I don't like that name," Ash snapped. "Just call me by my real name, okay?"

"Pi…" (Fine…)

The two yellow rats headed back to the camp. The sun was rising over the grass. Iris and Cilan were now awake.

"Hi," Iris greeted them, then stopped. "Oh. Did you find a friend, Pikachu? Where's Ash?"

"Right here," Ash announced. "I got turned into a pikachu. Cool, right?"

Iris stared at him in disbelief. Ash enjoyed the look on her face.  
Cilan seemed less startled, as if he'd seen better. "Oh, okay then," he said. "Why don't we continue on?"

"But I'm a Pikachu!" Ash yelped.

"So you can't walk?" Iris taunted, recovering from her shock.

"Pika pika pi," Pikachu suggested. (Perhaps we can pay a visit to Misty!)

"Why?" Ash asked.

Iris and Cilan exchanged confused glances, but didn't question how Ash could suddenly understand Pikachu language.

"Pika pika pika pika pi," Pikachu explained. (She was there when you were turned into a Pikachu last time, so she probably won't be so surprised.)

"True," admitted Ash. "Alright. We're heading for Misty!"

"Who?" Iris asked.

"Ah, never mind," sniffed Ash. "I'll tell you later."

"Pika pika pikachu." (So are we ready to go?)

Ash repeated the question to the rest of the gang, who reluctantly nodded.

"Alright," Ash said, turning around to face the glowing sun. "We're embarking on a new journey!"

CHAPTER2

"Are we there yet?" whined Iris. "C'mon Ash, what a little kid. Can't you tell us who Misty is?"

"I said I'd tell you later," Ash replied stiffly. "Now come on, slowpokes."

He said 'slowpokes' although he wasn't ahead of the rest of the gang.

"Alright," Cilan said, pointing at a certain direction. "I'd bet Misty's there, right?"

Ash nodded.

"Good." Cilan sounded satisfied.

Sure enough, a familiar orange-haired girl was running towards them.

"You guys said you'd meet me here?" she panted once she caught her breath. "Hey...where's Ash? And why are you traveling with a Pikachu that has Ash's hat?" Before anyone could explain, she inhaled sharply. "Ooooh! Never mind! So that's Ash, right?"

"Pi." (Right.)

"I have no idea what Pikachu just said," Misty said cheerfully, grinning.

"It's me," Ash confirmed, with a quick apologetic glance at the scowling Pikachu.

"Pika pikachu." (She's acting as if she never saw me before!)

"Oh, she knows, Pikachu, don't worry," Ash chuckled.

"Pika pikachu pi pi pik." (Tell her to stop smiling. I want to wipe that smug look right off her face.)

Now that Ash understood his partner, he realized Pikachu had stronger emotions than he'd previously thought.

"Pika pikachu?" (Why is she looking at me like that? Oh...OW!)

Ash jumped out of the way as Misty pulled out a water gun and shot Pikachu with it.

"PIKA PIKA PIKACHU PI PI PIKACHU!" Pikachu fumed. (Oh my gosh, now my fur's all wet! Tell her to stop bothering me! I never did anything to her!"

Ash repeated that to Misty, who seemed at her wit's end.

"Enough!" yelled Iris, interrupting the furious friends. "Ash, explain right away!"

While Ash told Iris the long story of him traveling with Misty and Brock, Pikachu and Misty played. Well, more like Misty squirted Pikachu with the water gun and mocked it.

"So what now?" Iris asked when Ash had finished his story.

Misty put away her water gun and looked at them. "I suppose I'm able to travel with you guys for a little while," she said. "The Cerulean Gym can live without me for a while."

"What?" Cilan exclaimed, sounding delighted. "You own a gym?"

"With my older sisters," Misty replied with a modest look on her face.

"Chupi pikachu." (She's trying to act innocent, but it's not working.)

Ash suppressed a laugh as Cilan went on, "I'm also a gym leader. Oh, and pardon my manners. I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur."

Misty touched her lip with her finger. "I'm Misty, as you know," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Iris," the future dragon master introduced herself. "And this is Axew."

"Ax-Axew!" Axew cried, throwing itself out of Iris's hair. (Hi!)

Ash realized with excitement that not only could he understand Pikachu, but Axew as well.

_Does this mean I can also understand Cilan's Pansage and my Pokemon? _Ash wondered inwardly.

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu declared. (I'm not liking Misty all that much."

"Aw, come on," Ash said. "Please, Pikachu." He made a pouty face. "Be nice to her for me."

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu snapped back. (That Poocheyna face ain't gonna work.)

Ash curled his lip in disgust.

Misty looked at them curiously. Obviously she could not understand Pikachu's side of the conversation. The yellow mouse was glaring at her dubiously.

Ash squashed down the urge to roll his eyes or at least thundershock some sense into Misty and Pikachu. But he couldn't use thundershock yet, and besides, Pikachu was also an electric type and would not be affected, even if he put his best efforts into it.

Luckily, Cilan stepped in right then. "Want to eat?" he prompted them. "I made a delicious dinner, if I do say so myself."

Ash licked his lips. "Thanks!"

When they finally sat at the table, Ash looked for his food. He wondered what he should eat first. The tasty-looking cabbage soup, or just plain bread? He settled for a cheesecake instead.

Misty was chomping down an apple. Pikachu was seated a few inches away, shooting furious glances at her while enjoying some electric-type Pokemon food.

Iris was feeding Axew some oranges when all of them heard a terrible screech.

"What was that?" demanded Cilan, dropping the pan he was holding.

Ash swallowed a piece of his cheesecake so hard he almost choked. "Let's go!" he said.

"Not yet," Iris grunted. "We're still eating."

Ash gazed at his friends, unsettled by the weird noise.

Pikachu didn't seem fazed at all; instead his eyes were focused on his food.

Emolga flew up and onto Iris's head. "Emo, emolga!" she cried. (Ash is right, we needa go!)

"Pikachu pi," Pikachu said doubtfully. (But this food is so good...)

"Emo emo!" Emolga snorted. (Such a pig, like Ash!)

"Stop fighting!" Ash roared, surprising Axew so much that he tucked back into Iris's hair.

"Emo," Emolga said innocently. (I wasn't doing anything.)

"Pika pikachu." (Aw, c'mon.)

Ash jumped off the table and listened more.

"Te tepig te," Tepig snorted. (We should really go, Ash.)

"Sni sni snivy," Snivy agreed. (Yes, he's right.)

"I don't know," Ash said. "Pikachu doesn't seem to agree."

"Snivy sni snivy," Snivy replied tartly. (Talk some sense into that rat, then!)

"Scra scraggy?" Scraggy asked. (What's going on?)

"Snivy," Snivy responded. (A weird noise.)

"Scraggy?" (How weird?)

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu stated. (Beyond weird. A screech of some kind.)

"Could've been our imaginations," Ash argued.

"Pika pikachu pika?" Pikachu demanded. (All of our imaginations? Seriously? I'm not deaf, thanks.)

Ash struggled with both curiosity and doubtfulness.

_If I go to check it out, I might faint, or worse, get killed. But what if I don't check it out? What if someone is in trouble, and I was so selfish that I couldn't bother helping? I don't want to be known as the greediest Pikachu on earth._

Finally his curiosity overcame him. "Let's go," he told everyone else.

"Be careful, guys," Iris warned as Axew popped out of her hair to join the other Pokemon.

"You too," Cilan told his Pokemon.

"Pan pansage." (Please. We're smart enough to take care of ourselves.)

"Sni sni snivy." (Stop it, let's just go.)

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu agreed. (Alright, c'mon!)

With Pikachu leading the way, the group of Pokemon headed into the forest. A Hoothoot was soaring above them, but it definitely hadn't made the high-pitched screaming noise.

"What could it have been?" Ash wondered.

"Pika pika chupika pika chu pika." (All I know is that it wasn't our imaginations, no matter what Ash says.)

Ash shuffled his feet, embarrassed.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu yipped suddenly. (What was that?)

"Snivy sni?" (What?)

"Pansage pan." (I didn't hear anything.)

"Krus krustel krus." (Me neither.)

"Pi!" Pikachu hissed crossly. (Shh!)

"What?" Ash breathed, following his Pokemon's gaze. He was shocked to see an injured Pidove on the ground.

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu growled. (We can't startle her.)

Ash also recognized the Pidove was a female; he could tell somehow. He noted how most of his Pokefriends were males, while Snivy, Emolga, and Tranquill were female.

Tranquill seemed the most worried out of all of them. "Tranquill tran," she squawked anxiously, her voice cracking with sincere concern. (That's my pre-evolution. What if she's badly hurt?)

"Her wing doesn't look too great," Ash remarked.

"Pi Pikachu." (That must be it.)

"Snivy sni snivy?" (How do you know for a fact?)

"Pika." (I just know. Now shh!)

Ash gazed at the Pidove. Its wing was bent oddly, and it seemed to be twitching. It was barely breathing.

"It needs help," Ash said finally.

"Pika pika pikachu," Pikachu said suddenly. (We'd better take her to Iris and Cilan.)

Axew murmured agreement. The group of Pokemon exchanged glances.

Sceptile hauled the unconscious Pidove onto his back and set off for camp.

Luckily Cilan and Iris were close. Sceptile drooped in exhaustion, letting Pidove slide from his back.

"What's that?" asked a curious Iris.

"What Pokemon is that?" Misty questioned at the same time.

"It's a Unova Pokemon," replied Ash. "A Pidove."

Misty nodded in understanding. "It looks hurt," she observed.

"Pika chupika pikachu pika." (Like we didn't know that already.)

Ash shot his friend a look sharper than flint, meaning they should not argue about such an unnecessary thing.

Taking the hint, Pikachu backed off.

"I have some Potions in my bag," Cilan said, rummaging through it. "Hmm. I could've sworn I put it in this pocket."

"Scep Sceptile scep," Sceptile growled. (If he doesn't find it now, Pidove could be doomed!)

"Emo emo emolga," Emolga said sharply. (Hush, he's trying his best.) Although she sounded sweet and in control, Ash recognized her voice trembling, and the look she was giving Cilan.

"Here it is!" breathed Cilan, lifting up...a potato.

"Scep Scep scep sceptile," Sceptile grunted. (How did he even assume that was a Potion?)

Ash could see Pidove was starting to stir. She'd surely freak out and hurt herself when she found out a couple of strangers had taken her from her rightful territory.

"Hurry!" Iris urged, upon also seeing the waking Pidove.

"Aha!" Cilan said finally. He held up a Potion and quickly sprayed the bird with it.

Pidove twitched a little. Her eyes flew wide open in shock. With an alarmed squawk, she fluttered unsteadily into the sky.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted. (Watch out!)

At first Ash couldn't see what his buddy was so worried about, until he saw a tree right above Pidove.

Acting fast, Tranquill flew above Pidove. The pre-evolved bird bumped into Ash's Pokemon with a surprised squeak.

"Scep sceptile scep," Sceptile muttered. (Thank Arceus. Good thinking, Tranquill.)

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu agreed. (Nice job.)

Tranquill accepted their praise with a quick dip of her head, then acknowledged the tiny Pidove again. Her eyes were blurry, her wing beats unsteady.

"Pi pidove pi," she murmured. (Sorry. I was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking.)

"Apparently," Ash muttered under his breath.

"Pika pikachu pika," Pikachu said sternly. (Just don't do that again, okay?)

Pidove nodded solemnly.

"Tran tranquill," Tranquill chirped with a pleased smile playing across her beak. (We're glad you're alright.)

Pidove made a short line of pops and clicks. (Thank you for saving me.)

"Don't mention it," Ash said modestly.

"Osha Oshawott wott," Oshawott added helpfully. (But you can admire me if you want.)

Pidove blinked at him, obviously flustered.

Piplup shouldered past Oshawott. "Pip pip piplup pip!" he cried out angrily. (Don't listen to that otter thing, Pidove. He's weird!)

Oshawott spat at Piplup.

"Enough!" Ash ordered, stepping forward to intervene.

At first Oshawott and Piplup spun around to confront him, then thought better of it and backed away cautiously.

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu said, focusing once again on the surprised Pidove. (So what's your name?)

_**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: So it's less work for me, I will allow Pokemon to talk freely without them repeating their names over and over and putting their words in parentheses. Thanks.)**_

Pidove's dark eyes met with Pikachu's. "I'm Heather," she introduced. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ash," Ask spoke up first. "And this is Pikachu, Infernape, Oshawott...Well, there's a lot of Pokemon here."

Misty nodded in agreement, Azurill in her arms.

Oshawott was glowering at Piplup, who stood with his fins on his hips.

"You two, enough!" snapped Snivy, using her Vine Whip to gain control of the fighting water-types.

Bayleef also helped out, using her Vine Whip as well. Both females crossly dragged Oshawott and Piplup out of the conversation.

"Anyway," continued Pikachu, shrugging apologetically at Heather. "Where did you come from?"

"I live with my brother Twister and my mother Tundra," explained Heather, pointing with her wing to the direction of the darkest part of the forest. "Me and my family live there."

"Oh," Pikachu said, not sounding very optimistic.

Bayleef and Snivy had returned. Oshawott and Piplup were trailing after them, looking like they had taken a beating, although they didn't look the slightest bit harmed.

"What happened?" Sceptile spoke up.

"A storm happened," Heather responded, shuddering violently. "It whipped us up and threw us in different directions." Her eyes flickered helplessly.

"What's she saying?" asked Misty. Ash silenced her with a meaningful look.

"It was horrible," Heather finished, not sounding the least bit proud of her story.

"Oh," Infernape said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Snivy lay an outstretched vine on Heather's shoulder, a rare gesture of affection from the sharp-tongued grass-type.

Even Oshawott and Piplup seemed to soften at the Pidove's words, and they exchanged sad glances with each other.

"I feel bad for you," Leavanny said at last.

Heather bowed her head, unable to even thank the bug-type.

Snorlax just stretched his mouth in a leisure yawn and settled back to sleep.

"That's terrible," Staravia crowed. "But we'll get you up and running in no time."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the large crowd of Pokemon.

"You'll be fine," Donphan reassured Heather with a smile. "After all, we ARE Ash's Pokemon!"

Ash blushed.

Buizel took a step forward. "Want to train to make you feel better?" he offered.

Heather hesitated, then nodded.

Ash was impressed. When Heather was confronted by Buizel, her eyes were dark with confidence and her back arched as if she were a Purrloin.

"Ready?" Infernape asked.

Both sides nodded.

"Then go!"

"Ice Punch!" Buizel yelled, surging forward with his fist clenched and glowing.

At first Heather looked around frantically, then seemed to relax when Pikachu nodded encouragingly. She rose into the sky, wings beating powerfully with tremendous power. Eyes narrowed, she screeched, "Wing attack!" And dove down at Ash's Pokemon.

Buizel took a serious beating and fell to the ground, stunned.

Heather floated to the ground, eyes narrowed.

Buizel struggled to his feet and shouted, "Ice Punch!" again. He charged at Heather with full power. It hit the Pidove hard, and she was punched back, her back slamming into a tree.

Pikachu flinched, and looked as if he wanted to draw the battle to a close. But he knew very well a battle wasn't over unless one side was defeated.

Heather was struggling to her feet, her eyes dull with exhaustion but her wings raised up in defiance.

"Aqua Jet!" Buizel annnounced proudly, charging at his opponent.

This time Heather was ready. She lifted into flight, allowing Buizel to crash against the tree. He slid off, dazed.

"Wind attack!" gawked Heather, crashing into Buizel strongly.

Everything exploded.

Ash covered his eyes until the world settled. He looked and saw that Buizel was defeated. He'd taken a massive beating from the impressive little Pidove.

"Buizel is unable to battle!" Infernape declared, raising his voice so he could be heard over the startled squawking of the crowd. "Heather wins!"

Buizel scrambled to his feet, nodding respectfully to his opponent. Heather nodded back.

Ash thought she looked renewed, as if she were a new bird type altogether.

Torkoal looked as if he were going to burst into tears. Before that could happen, Croagunk used Poison Jab on him and hauled him to a different spot.

Finally, after some shocked murmuring, Bayleef cried, "Congratulations, Heather!"

Pokemon started to join in, cheering for the Pidove.

Even Snorlax awoke to join in a rather sluggish tone.

Swellow circled around Heather, eyes lit up with pride.

"You did it!" he chirped happily.

Heather smiled, blushing.

Looking impressed, Pignite stepped forward.

"It looked as if you were done for at first," he told Heather. "But you managed to break through and defeat Buizel without too much effort. Good job."

Although Pignite's words were of praise, Ash recognized envy and coldness in the fire-type's voice.

Oblivious to Pignite's jealousy, Heather uttered her thanks.

Gliscor was looking especially proud, as if he were the father to Heather.

"That was great," Tranquill said with a cool nod to Heather. Ash noticed his Pokemon looked as if she'd burst with pride at any moment.

Charizard had watched the whole battle with wide eyes. "Amazing!" he breathed.

Heather looked startled that she had impressed such a large and powerful-looking creature.

Torterra looked at Ash. "What do you think?"

"It was great," answered Ash, beaming at Heather.

"I agree," Snivy said.

"Me too," Bayleef chimed in.

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Count me in."

"I agree."

"Now what?" asked Gible expectantly.

Pikachu glanced around at the crowd. "We'd better go eat," he decided. "I'm hungry."

Ash realized that, during the battle, his stomach had been rumbling mildly. Now it sounded like a Snorlax, who had fallen asleep from the tension of the battle.

Totodile bounced around, repeating the words unnecessarily to everyone. Noctowl took off for the rest of the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER2**_

"I'm super starved," Ash complained, belly rumbling.

"Your loss," Pikachu responded with a roll of his eyes.

"How is it MY loss?" Ash countered indignantly.

Pikachu huffed. "You refuse to eat Pokémon food like the rest of us," he informed the newly-transformed human.

"It sounds DISGUSTING!" Ash defended his actions.

"Humans," Pikachu muttered.

"Anyway, Pikachu," Ash continued with a curious voice. "Pokémon have names, right?"

"Most do, correct." Pikachu felt uncomfortable; where was this leading?

"What's your name?" Ash prompted.

Pikachu froze. He never told anyone about his name. Not even his Pokebuddies. But now he had to. He couldn't lie to his trainer.

"My name is Tempest," he quietly said.

"H-Huh?" Ash was stunned. Named after a storm?

"It sounds weird, doesn't it?" Tempest sighed woefully.

"N-No, it's not that," Ash quickly disagreed. "I just think it's a bit odd…."

"Odd?" Tempest growled. "I never said anything about YOUR name. I mean, seriously, ASH? Come on!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ash snapped back, aggravated to the point of attacking.

Tempest merely stared at him, still disbelieving.

"I promise," Ash went on in a more serene and placid voice.

"If you say so," Tempest agreed reluctantly. "Just don't say anything 'bout how weird my name is."

"It's not weird," Ash told his friend. "In fact, it's pretty cool."

Tempest lowered his gaze, embarrassed. "O-Oh," he stuttered. "In that case…I'm really sorry about insulting your name. I-I-didn't mean an…."

"It's fine," Ash postponed. "Honestly." He forced a bright smile, although he was a bit hurt about his Pikachu's words.

Tempest's black eyes glittered doubtfully. "Alright," he said. "If you're sure…"

"I'm hungry!" Ash wheezed.

Tempest rolled his eyes for the second time that day.

Ash gulped down another Pokémon pellet. It was more delicious than he'd thought, although he'd rather settle for a sandwich. But he couldn't complain; it was good enough!

While Iris chewed on her chicken sandwich, she gazed at a Caterpie scuttling past.

"I wonder if Heather would eat that?" she mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," chided Cilan.

"No, I'm wondering that too," Ash cut in. "Heather…"

"No," Heather said. "I don't eat innocent Caterpie."

Tempest crunched a pellet in between his teeth, emitting a loud cracking noise, and waddled over to them.

"I'll fight it," he offered.

Ash shook his head, making his ears flutter in the wind. "It's not gonna do us any harm," he answered. Then he froze. "Or maybe not…"

The Caterpie had swiped a pellet from Heather's bowl.

"Give it back!" Tempest demanded.

"Don't badger me, you little runt," Caterpie flashed back with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Why you little…!"

Tempest lost it and dove in for the kill. Caterpie expertly dodged, sticking his small pink tongue out.

"Loser!" he spluttered. "By the way…not that you care…my name is Cord!"

"That's a horrible name!" insulted Tempest, scorn evident in his voice.

"Well you're sure rude," Cord replied tartly, splintering the pellet with his mouth.

"That was mine!" Tempest attempted to roar, but his voice sounded more like a high-pitched squeal.

"You can't even roar right," Cord scoffed.

The brown remains of the pellet scattered on the floor, which was a mockery to Tempest. The Pikachu charged forward, slamming into the Caterpie. Cord was flung backwards, crashing into Cilan's favorite pot.

"Whaaa?" Cilan and Iris cried in unison. Cilan was furious that his pot was attacked, and Iris was interested in the battle.

Cord found his footing and stared smugly in Tempest's direction.

"Stuck-up little…" Ash whispered.

Tempest was engulfed in a bright yellow light. He crashed into the Caterpie, sending Cord flying into the sky. The Caterpie landed with a dull thud on the grass.

The Pokémon braced themselves for a full-on battle, but nothing happened.

"Is he hurt?" breathed Heather.

Suddenly Cord's body morphed. White light sliced Ash's eyes, and he winced, edging backwards along with his shocked Pokémon. Cord's body was altered until the light disappeared, and a Metapod stood in his place.

"You don't even have a mouth," Tempest jeered.

"So?" The Metapod's voice was a bit muffled, but he could still talk. "I'm stronger now. And guess what? Evolving two levels is my thing!"

The Pokémon were even more stunned as the bright light flooded over Cord again. His shape changed and rotated around until he was a beautiful Butterfree fluttering in the sky.

"You're still not as strong as me," Tempest spat angrily.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see about that!"

Before Ash could intervene, things turned ugly.

Cord smashed into the Pikachu. Tempest was knocked back, but nevertheless, okay. His body once again was swallowed by a bright yellow light, his outline a scratchy shape of a dark yellow Pikachu. His paws hit the ground with a thud, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Finally Tempest pushed himself off the ground, exploding into action. Things seemed to be in slow motion. Tempest's small yellow feet pounded the ground as he finally jumped into the air, turned, and lunged, landing gracefully on the Butterfree's body. Unable to move quickly enough, Cord fell limp in the Pikachu's grip.

Tempest's revenge was not yet fulfilled. Leaning forward, he launched a bite at the Butterfree's neck. Suddenly the Pikachu yowled and kicked Cord away. The Butterfree looked baffled as he was suddenly sprawled on the grass.

Tempest was trembling, holding a paw to his mouth. When he bared his teeth, he winced, but fortunately, all his fangs were intact and unfazed.

Cord had unleashed a Stun Spore attack.

While the Pikachu struggled for breath, Cord jumped forward and slammed headfirst into Tempest's flank.

Tempest found himself reclined on the ground, lightning-shaped tail bent at an awkward angle.

"Pikachu….er, Tempest!" shouted Ash. He charged forward, anger fueling his energy. He suddenly felt quicker than the speed of light as he found himself crashing into Cord's body. Fury only inflaming his attack, he recoiled, then lunged again, tail slamming into Cord's head powerfully. The gutsy tail attack wasn't a move, but was a strong attack.

Needing to be sustained more, Ash whacked Cord in the face multiple times, unable to stop his mad attacks. Finally, when his rage was nourished, he leaped back. The Butterfree was battered and lying face-flat on the ground, wings shattered and lying uselessly on the ground in white shards.

"Did you kill him?" squeaked Heather, her voice alarmed.

"Nonsense," Tempest replied comfortingly, padding forward and tapping the Pidove on the back with his tail. "Cord'll be fine." Suddenly the Pikachu grimaced, holding his head with his paws.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, aghast.

"The Stun Spore attack," Heather enlightened him. "Tempest, can you walk?"

The Pikachu complied, struggling to his paws and managing to take a few steps before falling.

After dragging their now-fainted friend to Iris and Cilan, Ash and Heather lingered in the back with the Pokémon, waiting for the news.

"I hope he'll be okay," Snivy said nervously. Even her voice was quivering with fear for her friend; normally she was calm-minded and straight-faced, but now she looked frightened.

Pignite expressed his concern more openly.

"Poor Tempest!" he erupted. "Poor, poor Tempest…"

"It was just a Stun Spore attack," pointed out Heather.  
"Yeah, but…"

Everyone stopped and gasped as Heather's body changed shape, a white and blue light engulfing her body as it did Cord. When the light finally subsided, there was a Tranquill in her place, its birdlike eyes scanning the crowd in confusion.

"What?" she asked. Her voice had deepened and matured, but was the same dainty, hushed voice they all knew and loved.

"You changed!" Pignite choked out.

"Changed?" Heather echoed, sounding even more puzzled. She immediately muted as she caught sight of her body.

"I'm so big!" she exclaimed, surprise unmistakable in her voice. "How…how did I…"

"You evolved."

Everyone turned and was delighted to hear who the speaker was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER3 (Team Rocket's short story)**_

"Why do we always blast off?" asked Meowth.

"It's part of our routine," replied Jessie.

"I don't like this routine," sighed James.

"Well," Meowth said. "We'll hafta find a better way to catch da twoip's Pikachu."

"Tempest," Jessie corrected.

"How'd you know that, Jess?" Meowth inquired.

"I spied on them," Jessie responded, sounding confident in herself.

"Without us?" James pouted.

"Oh, shut it," Jessie snarled. "Now, I have a plan to capture Pikachu…"

"And all the other Pokémon?" Meowth interrupted, receiving a smack on the head that knocked him out cold.

James gulped nervously, not wanting to obtain the same fate as the Scratch Cat Pokémon.

"As I was saying," continued Jessie. "I have a plan…"

"Ya think it'll work?" Meowth asked skeptically.

"You're only doubtful because I smacked you upside the head," Jessie told him.

"Nu-uh!" Meowth sounded offended.

"Whatever," Jessie said. "Got the machine ready, James?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

SMACK!

"Ow-ow-ow!" James blubbered in pain, clutching his throbbing head with his hands.

"Loser," Jessie snorted. "Meowth, can't YOU start up the machine?"

"Dat's James's job," Meowth objected. "I ain't doin' everythin' for Jamesie boy."

"Why you little…" Jessie held out her fist, and Meowth ambled off to start up the machine without hesitating.

VERY short, I know. Doesn't even count as a chapter. But Team Rocket deserves some love too, right?


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER4 (May's VERY short POV)**_

If I told you I didn't miss Ash, I'd be lying. I miss him a lot.

The moon never beams without me dreaming of him….*ahem*, meaning I dream of him every night.

Now, this is not some silly school-girl crush, but more like I lost a part of me…

Brock comforts me, saying Ash would never leave me….but he did, didn't he?

Brock says Ash's soul never parted ways with me. But it feels like he did.

Why did Ash leave? Doesn't he know how much I care for him, like a sister and a brother would? We're practically siblings, him, me, and Brock. I feel like….I feel like my brother is gone forever.

He's traveling with Iris and Cilan…I keep telling myself that. But why does he keep replacing me? He kept Brock for most of his journeys, and Brock retold the tales of him and Ash….but why not me? Why couldn't I stay? Was I not special enough?

It probably sounds silly….I feel foolish….

I'm probably just overreacting. And overthinking this situation. Ash always comes back…

Right?

Mwahahaa, I'm evil. May misses Ash a lot.


	5. UPDATE, PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT

_**UPDATE**_

I completely forgot about Misty….I bet you guys are wondering where she is! Well, I guess she left….XD So now she's not here anymore….Yeah, I really don't know.

I'm just going to pretend that she left and said her goodbyes and is going back with Brock to her gym. So everyone…say buh-bye to Mist!

Sorry for the short chapters I've been posting lately. I feel a bit lazy. :3


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER6**_

"Pikachu, buddy…"

Ash hobbled up to his friend and shook paws with him.

"I'm fine now," Tempest said after a long moment's pause. He flashed the other Pokémon a grin and a peace sign.

"We were so worried about you!" Heather warbled, her eyes shining as she stared at the once-beaten up Pikachu.

"I feel great," Tempest replied, black eyes flitting lazily over all the Pokémon. "Maybe I can get back into training!" His tone was so hopeful it made Ash feel bad. However, he knew if his Pikachu trained, he'd most certainly get hurt again.

Ash shook his head. "No," he stated firmly. "I can't risk you getting hurt again."

Tempest's shoulders sagged, his eyes tedious with disappointment.

"Please?" Tempest implored.

"I'm afraid Ash is right," Heather put in, startling both Pikachus. She was agreeing with him?

"I see no harm in training," Pignite said. "Pika here should give it a go."

"I'm afraid this isn't the time to train," Heather responded brazenly.

"Huh?" Pignite squinted, surprised.

Heather jerked her head towards the other direction. Iris and Cilan were heading for them.

"Pikachu's fine now," Cilan announced.

"They got my name wrong," Tempest mumbled sullenly. Ash couldn't stand hearing his friend's dull voice.

"His name is Tempest," Ash told the humans.

Iris nodded. "Strange name," she commented, before being zapped by Ash's weak Thundershock.

"I could've done that," Tempest complained, hurling a furious look in Iris's direction.

"You're too weak," Heather pointed out, once again muddling the two Pikachus.

Unfezant, who'd recently evolved from her Tranquill form, glided over to them.

"Heather's our guest," she reprimanded Pignite and Tempest. "So we should be on HER side, not Pika's."

Tempest grunted at the nickname she gave him, while Pignite simply stuck his nose up.

"Thanks." Heather blinked gratefully in the bird's direction, but Unfezant had already flown off to join Levanny in a game of tag.

"Tag!" yelled Oshawott, bouncing over to the Pokémon with pep in his step.

"I guess I'll play too…" Snivy muttered, sounding disinterested.

Charizard bonked into Pignite, sending the fire-type hog flying into Sceptile. Sceptile was thrown off balance, whilst he also unsteadied Snivy. Snivy yelped in surprise as she was thrown back, slamming into Levanny. Luckily, Levanny leaped out of the way just in time. However, Noctowl wasn't so lucky, as he also crashed into Donphan, who crashed into Corphish, who crashed into Torkoal….you get the gist.

"I don't envy them," Heather remarked, her eyes scanning the fallen Pokémon.

"Course you don't," croaked Gible, struggling to his feet. "I'm hurt!"

Gliscor was, lucky for him, flying above the rest of the gang. He stuck out his tongue at the shaken Pokémon.

Bad idea. Totodile aimed an expert Water Gun at his face.

(By the way, all Pokémon Ash has released, are training, are from X and Y are in here, were given away or traded away, or unofficial will be in here.)

Haunter cackled at the sight of all the befuddled Pokémon.

"I knew this would be a bad idea," Snivy sighed as she jumped out of the way of an incoming Flamethrower.

Chaos broke out. Ash, Tempest, Heather, Snivy, and Unfezant were idle in the back.

"Buizel seems stronger than ever," Ash observed as his water-type knocked out Charizard in one hit.

"I'm not the only one that's gotten stronger," Tempest told him. Ash could've sworn there was a hint of covetousness in his voice.

"I'll stop them," Unfezant tweeted, taking to the skies and flinging herself into the battle in hopes of breaking up the battle. Her hopes were dashed, however, when she was thrown back, crashing into Tempest.

The Pikachu, confused and unable to see who'd randomly attacked him, unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that was powered more by fear than anger.

"Sttttooooop!" Heather cried out, her voice high-pitched with fear. The sound of her frightened tone stopped the Pokémon battle.

Tempest froze immediately, studying the Pokémon in front of him. He looked embarrassed.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized sincerely.

Unfezant wasn't that affected by the attack. However, her wing was twisted at an odd angle.

"How'd a Thunderbolt do THAT?" exclaimed Pignite.

"I'm strong," Tempest explained lamely.

"I-I'm fine," Unfezant murmured, hopping past the other Pokémon and disappearing behind a bush.

"What's she…" Ash's sentence was broken off by a squawk of pure agony from the bushes. Obviously Unfezant was fixing her wing the hard way.

Heather cringed. "Poor thing…" she whispered.

Ash turned around and ducked underneath the branches. He searched for what he was looking for.

Aha!

A thin, long piece of bark swirled around a prickly bush. He crept forward and gingerly put a paw forward. The thorns grazed his paw, and he winced. But he couldn't back down. He grasped the bark and tugged backwards. It came out easily; so easily that he tumbled back, thorns scraping his pelt and skin. He yawped in pain as he was pushed back, ultimately crashing into a furry yellow creature.

"Hey!" Tempest jumped to his paws, frowning at his trainer.

"Sorry!"? Ash scrambled to his paws frantically, eyes scanning the clearing in frustration.

There!

He raced towards the bush, jamming through the thick thorny branches until he finally caught sight of a Pokémon.

_That must be Unfezant,_ he thought.

He jammed himself through another screen of brambles and stiffened.

Beyond him was a huge Scolipede.


	7. Chapter 7

_**UNFEZANT'S POV A.K.A CHAPTER7**_

I tried not to squawk out loud, but I exploded into a fit of huffs and puffs.

I heard a faint rustling behind me.

I turned, my eyes enlarged when I saw a vast Scolipede towering over me. A growl was ripped from its throat as it simply loitered past me, not having a care in the world.

I took a deep breath and was about to leave when a thorn snagged my wing, opening the wound again.

I managed to bite back a screech of pain. However, I could not hold back a pained whimper.

This was not missed by Scolipede. He whipped around, eyes blazing with hunger. He was starving, I was sure of it. And the blood had awoken the power inside of him.

I quickly whisked into the air without a second thought, my wings pumping madly. I was not fast enough, however, because of my broken wing. Something took hold of my leg.

Scolipede.

I struggled in vain, trying to get away from this horrible creature. Gritting my teeth, I flapped harder, causing pain to shoot through my whole body. I finally managed to rip away from him. I remained aloft, desperately trying to scour the clearing for any signs of my friends.

I'd strayed away from them.

Scolipede lunged forward, biting down hard on my leg and thrusting back so I was flung into him. I smelled blood and could feel the pain seizing my body. I let out a horrified gasp, which only pleased Scolipede more. He grasped my leg harder and tugged so hard I thought it would rip off. Luckily, I found the strength inside of me to peck his neck. He jerked back in surprise, giving me the advantage as I expertly knocked him back with an outstretched wing and took off again, wings flapping.

As I piloted across the sky, I leafed through the forest once more, still hoping my allies would be there for me.

They weren't.

I started to panic, as I had no idea where I was, and I didn't know whether or not the Scolipede would seek revenge on me. I really didn't want to think about it.

With a crushed moan of pain, I sank onto the grass, feeling the cold soggy pasture giving in to my weight. I closed my eyes, feeling peaceful for once. My wing still throbbed, but less than before. I started to snore tranquilly.

Little did I know, I was up for more trouble once I had awoken.

_**TEMPEST'S POV**_

"Where's Ash and Unfezant?"

I kid you not, that was the three-hundredth time Heather had asked that. I'm pretty sure she's more worried about Unfezant than my trainer. I'm loyal to Ash, however, and I seriously hope he's alright.

"He may be dead," fretted Heather.

"Oh, don't be silly," I snapped, trying to regain my composure. But finally I let the tears flow. I descended to the ground, making a pouty face. I wept for a good three minutes or so.

"You're floundering in your own tears," Heather said at last.

It was true; quite literally, my tears were drenching the grass.

"Oh," I sniffled, slowly getting to my feet and plopping onto my haunches. My fur was dampened from my uncontrollable sobbing.

"It's okay, Pika buddy," Pignite reassured me, placing a hand on my back.

Fury surged through me.

"S-Stop!" I screamed, swatting his hand away and mustering enough strength to haul myself to my paws. I glared at my friends, whose expressions were that of baffled Pokémon.

"Don't you care?" I demanded. My own bitter words surprised me. "Am I the only one worrying for the safety of my friends?"

Before they could answer, I spun around and sprinted away, the grass beneath my paws slippery. I couldn't care less. My friends- no, the traitors – were willing to give up on Ash and Unfezant.

I'm too loyal for that.


	8. Chapter 8

_**ASH'S POV (Third person) CHAPTER8**_

"I'm dead meat," Ash announced to no one in particular.

Encountering an enraged Scolipede was bad enough. Being a weak Pokémon was a plus.

"I'm doomed," Ash muttered.

Scolipede fixed him with a hard stare.

"Please don't hurt me," Ash begged. "I'm an innocent little….never mind."

He broke off, sidestepping, as the Scolipede attempted to lunge at him.

"How dare you outwit me?" Scolipede howled, his eyes blazing angrily.

"Why are you so upset?" Ash counterclaimed dryly.

"How…how dare you act so calm?" Scolipede bent his head. Ash flinched and stifled a whimper as the Pokémon started to drool.

"I missed my best lunch," Scolipede continued, lifting his head so Ash could struggle back to his feet. "If you can find that Pokémon again, I'll let you and your friends go."

"O-Okay," Ash whispered.

"I lost an Unfezant. A plump one with a broken wing." The Scolipede licked his lips zealously.

Ash froze. _An Unfezant? That means….MY Unfezant?_

"No way you'll hurt any Pokémon," Ash told the monstrous Pokémon.

"Do you want me to kill you?" responded the Scolipede.

"N-No," Ash admitted. "But that Unfezant is my friend!"

Oops, said too much.

"Oh, is it?" The Scolipede leaned in ardently. "Do you want me to kill it?"

"No!" Ash cried immediately.

"So why don't you get me a different Pokémon?" Scolipede suggested slyly. "Maybe a small, yellow, furry rodent with red cheeks and a hat…..and brown eyes, too."

Ash smothered the urge to punch this ugly beast in the face.

"Oh, do you want that Pokémon?" he asked, pretending to be clueless. "I'll go get one right now!"

Wheeling around, he scampered off.

_**HEATHER'S POV**_

"He's so stupid," I groaned.

"He just misses his trainer," Snivy defended the Pikachu.

I quietly turned my head to prune my wings, thinking of what to do. Should we follow him, or should we go back to Iris and Cilan? As I pondered what to do, I heard a rustling noise. I stopped, wondering if it was Tempest or Ash, or maybe even Unfezant.

Instead, a lilac-colored Espeon stepped out, the sun making her shoulders gleam. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, searching the faces of the Pokémon.

"Your trainer is gone?" Espeon asked.

"How'd you know?" Snivy challenged, suspicion in her voice.

"I'm a psychic Pokémon," Espeon sniffed. "So who is this 'Ash'?"

Heather blanked her mind and replaced it with an image of Ash. Espeon turned to her and focused again. Finally she broke gazes and said, "Ah, so that's Ash."

"We're also missing Unfezant and another Pikachu," Pignite added, seeming to put all of his trust on the shoulders of the psychic-type.

"Who are you?" inquired Snivy, still sounding incredulous.

"Me?" The Espeon lifted her chin proudly, the sun reflecting her deep purple eyes. "My name is Lilac."

Heather frowned. _Should we trust her? We just met her, so is it really worth it?_

"It's worth it," Lilac told her, apparently reading her thoughts. "I'll help you find your three friends."

"What's the catch?" Snivy growled skeptically.

"There's none," the Espeon replied tartly. "Don't be a wet blanket."

Snivy's eyes narrowed.

Lilac's wide violet eyes scanned the Pokémon again.

"You have a lot of friends," she observed softly.

"So what?" Snivy retorted.

"Don't be ungracious," Lilac said, dropping her voice to a gruff snarl. "I'm trying to help you all, and all you do is act suspicious."

"Fine," Snivy vented, still sounding quite riled up. "Just help, okay? Then we can decide whether to trust you or not."

"I choose to trust her," I said quietly. "She hasn't killed us, has she?"

"Because we outnumber her," Snivy explained grumpily.

"Nonsense," Lilac disagreed coolly. "I would never do anything to harm another Pokémon; however, I will if I need to." She lifted her muzzle and stared straight at Snivy, who winced under the stern purple gaze.

Sceptile looked displeased.

"How do we know she's telling the truth?" he demanded crossly. "For all we know, she could be leading us into a trap."

The Pokémon exchanged worried glances and some murmured agreement.

"He's right," Swellow conceded.

"Please," Lilac solicited, sounding agitated and pleading. "I would never do something wrong." Her gaze rested on Swellow, Sceptile, and Snivy. "Will you trust me, or ignore me and let your friends suffer dire consequences?"

The Pokémon were even more nervous. They couldn't risk their friends' lives; they all knew that.

"I agree with her," Bayleef said slowly, as if she were afraid one of her companions would attack her.

"Thank you." Lilac dipped her head at her. "What about the rest of you?"

"I-I agree," I whispered softly, my voice cracking with tension.

"Me too," Pignite put in.

"I guess," Sceptile grunted.

"I'll agree if Sceptile agrees," Swellow said uncertainly.

"Alright, I guess," muttered Snivy.

"Fine with me," Charizard said.

Soon all the Pokémon were in agreement.

"Good," the Espeon crooned happily. "The sun is already setting. We must be off already."

So the Pokémon split up. I went with Lilac and Bayleef.

"Where are we headed?" asked Bayleef. Anxiety tainted her tone; I knew she was probably fretful and tense about her trainer's disappearance.

"Wherever you two want," the Espeon responded.

Me and Bayleef considered this. Where would they most likely be?

Bayleef ogled the Espeon. "This is your choice too," she pointed out.

"These are not my friends," answered Lilac simply. "I must not get too involved. I'm doing this to be kind and warm-hearted."

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

Me and Bayleef were overjoyed to see a familiar hat-wearing Pikachu scuttling over to us, tail wagging. Lilac just nodded respectfully, knowing who this was.

"We are worried about you!" exclaimed Bayleef.

"A Scolipede almost ate me alive," replied Ash. That would explain his matted fur sticking to his sides. "I also think I know where Unfezant might be."

"Where?" I asked.

"I know for sure," the Espeon spoke up. "I can sense it with my psychic powers."

Ash gave me a puzzled look. I gave him a tiny shake of my head, signaling I would rather not talk about it right now.

"Follow me." Lilac traipsed into the bushes. They rattled behind her as she walked past.

Having no choice, we followed quickly.

Ash was plodding heavily along, eyes bewildered and preoccupied.

Bayleef strutted behind the Espeon confidently, her light red eyes fixed on our path.

"Here." Lilac slithered to a halt. We nearly crashed into her. To our surprise, a wounded Unfezant lay on her side, wheezing in her sleep.

"I found you!" came a familiar voice.

Ash whipped around, relief lightening his gaze. A thin, scrawny Pikachu scurried to the flying-type Pokémon's side.

"Hey!" Ash said to his Pokémon.

"Ash, you're okay!" Tempest sounded delighted.

"Why'd you run off like that?" I implored.

"I was worried," Tempest answered artlessly, as if his words made sense.

I decided to shrug it off. Right now, we needed to tend to an injured Unfezant.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER9**_

"Poor Unfezant," Heather said for about the 30th time.

"You're making me feel worse," Tempest complained.

"S-Sorry!" Heather's apologetic gaze rested on the Pikachu for a few heartbeats.

"Unfezant looks badly hurt," Bayleef commented. Her voice was low and full of grief. "Perhaps it's time to say our goodbyes to her."

Silence fell over the group.

Panic deluged Ash. _No…Unfezant, you're strong! _Tears sprinkled from his eyes to his already matted fur. _I know you can do this! Please….stay alive for us!_

"It won't do any good," Lilac murmured, breaking Ash's train of thought. Ash had almost forgotten she could read his mind. It kind of made him uneasy.

Instead of replying out loud, Ash concentrated on thinking out his words instead.

_Unfezant is my friend…she's been a terrific and loyal companion to me. I don't want her to die. _Ash mentally sobbed.

'_I understand, Ash.' _Lilac's sympathetic voice reached his mind. '_But you can't grieve over her forever. Everyone will miss her.'_

Even though the words weren't that reassuring, Ash felt strangely comforted.

'_Stay strong for your group', _Lilac encouraged.

_I'll try, _Ash promised.

'_Thank you,' _ breathed Lilac's voice.

_Thank YOU for helping me, _Ash answered.

'_I do what's best for the group,' _Lilac replied.

"Ash?"

The word surprised Ash. He'd almost forgotten he was intellectually talking with his friend.

"I'm fine," he bolstered a very worried-looking Bayleef.

'_I can sense her feelings. How long has she liked you?' _Came the Espeon's questioning voice.

_Why do you care?_

'_Well that's sure rude,' _huffed the Espeon.

_Sorry. I've known her for a while…she's liked me for a while._

'_Sorry for interrupting your love-life,' _Lilac mused, her teasing words making Ash blush.

_I'm not in love! She's a Pokémon!_

'_So are you,' _Lilac reasoned.

_You are so hard sometimes…. _Ash snorted inwardly.

'_Oh c'mon, Ash…admit you have a feeling for her.'_

_Like, non-love?_

'_You honestly don't like her? Heyyy! You're barricading your though-'_

Ash blocked out her voice and smiled reassuringly at his Pokémon. Bayleef blinked, then smiled back.

_Why is Ash smiling like that? This is awkward…_

_Bayleef?!_

_Ash?! Why're you in my mind?_

_Why're you in MY mind? LILAC!_

'_Hey guys,' _the Espeon greeted them sheepishly.

_You connected our thoughts? _inquired Bayleef.

'_I'm not telling you,' _joked Lilac.

_Lilac… _Ash whined.

'_Sorry, sorry,' _Lilac apologized. _'Just admit to each other and I'll leave you two love Pidove alone.'_

_F-Fine! _Bayleef's unforced words surprised Ash. _Ash, I like you._

_Umm…I like you two, Baylee-_

Too late. The Espeon had stopped their inward conversation.

_The one time she stops, _Ash thought huffily.  
_'Shut up.'_

_Why are you still in my head? Get out!_

'_Honestly, you treat me like a bug. Or a fly. Or a-'_

Again Ash intercepted her words.

He scampered up to Unfezant and pressed his little black nose to her rumpled, uncombed feathers.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he muttered.

'_Ash. You weren't there to save her. You did your best; you tried to take care of her, and ended up being ambushed by a Scolipede. That wasn't your fault either, by the way.'_

Ash didn't respond. He was too busy mourning over his fallen friend.

'_Ash. Tell me,' _the Espeon persisted. _'Do you feel her heartbeat?'_

Ash fell silent. He was overjoyed to feel a thumping motion on his paw.

'_She's alive,' _Lilac said, confirming his wishes. He nearly jumped for joy.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" he cried happily.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER10 UNFEZANT'S P.O.V**_

Pain.

That one word described all that I felt. I dizzily lifted my head and blackness instantly swamped by eyesight.

"You're going to hurt yourself," a familiar voice breathed. I recognized Bayleef.

"Ugh…" My voice was scratchy and husky, but I could still talk, despite the beating Scolipede gave me the day before.

"You okay?" Bayleef's voice cracked with concern.

"Fine," I grumbled, eyeing her sullenly.

"We're just glad you're okay," Ash said breezily. I identified him by looking at his head. His hat was placed atop his messy hair.

"Don't speak," Heather told me, her feathers ruffled by the wind. I nodded glumly, resting my head on the ground and staring up at my friends.

Lilac stepped forward and locked gazes with me. Her eyes turned a bright blue, and I suddenly felt in peace. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

I blinked open my eyes. I was in a placid grassland.

"Hey," came a voice. The Espeon padded towards me, her eyes gleaming.

"Did…did you make me sleep?" I yawned. My voice was no longer raspy.

"Yeah," she responded. "This will definitely heal you up."

I couldn't complain; this place was so tranquil and quiet, I wanted to stay here forever. A river bubbled to my right, and a gentle breeze buffeted my feathers. I arched my back and was surprised to feel no pain. I slowly stretched out my talons. Again, no pain.

Dozens of trees circled the small clearing. Many bird-types flew past my head, grinning down at me or singing peaceable songs.

The leaves rustled in the wind. I sat down, my back arched and my eyes scanning the clearing. Only Lilac stayed by my side, giving me wide smiles.

I cleared my throat to ease the awkwardness. Both of us broke into laughter. It felt good to laugh with one of my friends, in such a restful, undisturbed place.  
"Let's do some exercises!" the Espeon purred. "Stretch out your toes!"

"I don't have toes!" I objected in a singsong voice.

"Alright, alright, talons, then!" Lilac hurriedly corrected herself.

I branched out my talons, closing my eyes and stretching.

"Haha, you look like a dead Spheal," teased the Espeon lightly.

"W-Whatever!" Embarrassed and blushing, I opened my eyes and scrambled into a comfortable sitting position.

I started humming a happy tune. I did that for ten minutes with stopping.

Finally Lilac said, "Time to wake up."

"But…" I didn't have time to protest as blackness overcrowded my gaze once more.

I opened my eyes. The sun stung my gaze. Lilac was sitting near a lake; she winked at me, and I smiled back. I stretched carefully. Sure enough, I still felt tender and sore, unlike my dream.

I gazed emotionlessly at my friends, who were crowded around me with worry evident on their faces.

"I'm fine," I told them. My own cold, unfamiliar voice startled me.

I just wanted to be….safe, where the Espeon had taken me. I glanced at her sadly, and she gave me a sympathetic look.

This was not missed by the very observant Tempest.

The pale Pikachu looked at us. "Do you know something we don't?" he demanded sharply.

Even Lilac, who normally lacked emotion, seemed surprised at Tempest's reaction.

That's when I realized something. Lilac used to be distant, cold, and unfriendly. Now that I got to know her better, she seemed receptive and easygoing, just the way I like it. I guess with me being knocked out and all, I didn't notice the slight change in attitude.

"You're very smart," commented Lilac, her voice bewildered.

The Pikachu had a smug expression. "I am, aren't I?"

"Very modest," I muttered under my breath. Lilac caught this and grinned at me, showing rows of glittering white fangs. I shivered; I definitely didn't want to make her mad, or those fangs will be sinking into _me_!

"Umm….you okay?" Tempest inquired, noticing our exchange.

"Fine," I replied a little too quickly. "And to answer your question, no, we don't know anything you don't."

It was partially true, but most a lie. We knew something they didn't. Now here's the good and bad news. Bad news, I'm a bad liar. Good news, Lilac was good at it. She had a very believable innocent aspect to her, and she blinked naively at the glaring Pikachu.

"Fine…" Tempest grumbled. "I'll let this slide past….for now."

I was ready to exclaim how appreciative I felt right there, but fortunately, Lilac was smarter.

'_Don't you say a thing!' _her voice chided in my mind.

I thought something unintelligible.

'_Now now, don't be like that.'_

I frowned at how childish I had sounded.

"Alright," the Espeon told the Pikachu. "But honestly, we have no idea what you're talking about."

Despite the big lie, she was straight-faced and not showing any signs of laughing.

Tempest seemed to think about it. I then saw a horrified look on his face, and he instantly fled.

"Umm…" I turned an imploring gaze on the unfazed eeveelution.

The Espeon shrugged. "I'm good at blackmailing," she chuckled.

We both laughed.

_**LILAC'S POV (Wow, haven't done this yet!)**_

"Do you know something we don't?" Tempest demanded sharply.

_You think? _I thought, but didn't utter the words aloud.  
I was honestly surprised that he was so perceptive and so observant of his surroundings. Normally Pokémon weren't like that….

I'm pretty sure that, out of the corner of my eye, Unfezant paled underneath her feathers.

I knew I had to say something, or we'd be dead meat.

"You're very smart," I stated bluntly. I didn't need to fake shock, for I was truly startled.

"I am, aren't I?" Tempest snorted.

"Very modest…"

With my great hearing, I heard the mumbling from Unfezant. I gave her a brisk, toothy grin.

"Umm….you okay?" the Pikachu asked, making me jump. I'd forgotten he was there.

"Fine," came Unfezant's swift response. I was glad she was a quick-thinker. "And to answer your question, no, we don't know anything you don't."

The fib in her words was great, but fortunately, Tempest wasn't that bright when it came to detecting lies.

For a bonus, I blinked innocently at him.

"Fine…" Tempest grumbled. "I'll let this slide past….for now."

_Oh, thank Arceus._

Then I saw Unfezant open her break, and I quickly realized she was about to say something vague.

'_Don't say a thing!' _I hissed.

I heard some more words from her…and I should say that they were not very nice words.

'_Now now, don't be like that.'_

"Alright," I told Tempest, remembering he was standing there skeptically. "But honestly, we have no idea what you're talking about."

I had to force myself to sound surprised. I could tell Unfezant was impressed, but she didn't know I was literally sweating underneath my fur.

'_I'll slice your head off and feed it to a Dragonite if you don't let us go RIGHT. NOW.' _I warned the Pikachu, giving a deafening roar to prove it.

Tempest looked absolutely terrified. Without hesitation, he turned and fled from the scene.

My egotistical side won over, and I grinned mischievously, proud at my threat.

"Umm…" Unfezant turned an imploring gaze on me, while I was struggling not to laugh.

I managed a slight shrugged. "I'm good at blackmailing," I snickered.

We both shared a good laugh.

**There! Now Lilac won't seem so mary-sue! (because I'm aware she is kinda) **

**Now that she has a POV and her feelings are clear (and her flaws are listed) she'll be a much more interesting character, and not someone who randomly strolled in to ruin the whole story.**

**Lilac: Hey!**

**Unfezant: Leave her alone! What's it to you, buttface?**

**Me: You dare contradict a Raichu like me?!**

**Lilac: Humph.**

**Unfezant: *uses Wing Attack on me***

**Me: OWWW! *uses Thunderbolt on the bird***

**Unfezant: *is burnt to crisp***

**Lilac: *gives a very believable growl* If you don't leave right now, I swear to Arceus I will rip you apart and scatter your flesh all over this town…**

**Me: *flees immediately* Boy, she's scary…Okay, back on topic. Lilac's good at lying and threatening Pokémon….not a really good mix. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

_**LILAC'S BACKSTORY (CHAPTER11)**_

My name is Lilac.

I might seem dark and mysterious…I'm not. I'm just really…depressed over losing my family…surely you can sympathize over that?

Think about this life; a mother who abuses you, a father who shuns you, a brother and sister who ignores you, and an uncle that doesn't give an inkling of concern about you. That, in short, is my life.

My mom thought I was too weak and ran me out of my family. I swore revenge on them.

Then….while I was running, I met up with this kind Umbreon named Dusk. He took me under his wing (not literally) and let me live with him. We fell in love afterwards.

But…I guess I was just too selfish, because I ran away to find my family.

I got lost, and I've been lost for a year.

That's when I saw my new friends. Ash and company.

And now, I shall tell you what has just happened…

"It's Dusk!"

I tackled him in an Ursaring hug, crying my heart out. The Umbreon had randomly appeared, calling out my name desperately.

We both sobbed uncontrollably, while my friends exchanged bewildered looks but didn't interrupt our happy session.

Finally I broke away, sniffling, and inspected him. He was stronger, definitely taller, a new glint in his eyes…but the same Umbreon I still know and love.

I brushed muzzles with him. "I'm so glad you're safe…"

"Me too!" Dusk exclaimed joyously.

Tempest cleared his throat, making us jump.

"Oh, sorry," I said. "This is my friend, Dusk. He….well, he took care of me."

"Love interest, eh?" Tempest teased. Him and his smart mouth.

I felt my face burning, but I was tongue-tied and couldn't deny it without tripping over my words. Fortunately, Heather took pity on me and quickly said, "Oh shut it, Pikacha."

"You KNOW I hate that name!" Tempest grumped.

Heather winked at me before arguing with 'Pikacha'.

**OH MYYYY GOSSSSHHHHH SO SHORT I'M SORRY I'M SO LAZY. ;A;**

**But there you have it…Lilac's extremely short backstory.**


End file.
